Hayate
'Approval:' 03/03/14 11 feats (3 banked) Retired 'Appearance and Personality' *Hayate is a male with blond hair who has blue eyes. He covers his mouth with bandages to hide his shark like teeth from training with the Seven Swordsmen of The Mist. He wears a long purple jacket and long black shirt. Over the shirt he was a black flack jacket. He ties a black ribbon around his forehead to keep his hair out of his face. Hayate has a Katana in a purple sheath on his left hip. He wears the twin blades Kiba on his back though he is looking to get sealing tattoos put on his arms to store them in. He wears his village headband around his neck. *Hayate has a sense of honor like many Samurai but it has been adjusted to the life of a ninja. He is caring towards those who show him kindness and has a soft spot for children due to his wish to raise a family. He is cool and has an aura that demands a sense of respect due to his appointment to the Seven. He has learned to remain calm from his training but when his temper flares he displays why he is a force to be reckoned with. 'Stats(100)' Strength: 15 Speed: 19 Chakra Levels: 14 Chakra Control: 12 Endurance: 12 Chakra Points: 110 Stats Banked: 6 'Rank Upgrades' Genin1: Water Release Genin 2: Lightning Release Chunin: Storm Release Jonin: Master of Kenjutsu S-Rank: (Secret) Kage Rank: (Incarnate) 'Abilities' Feats earned so far: 12 Banked feats: 3 Water Release Hiding in Mist Technique : This displacement technique is a speciality of the ninja from Kirigakure, where one causes a mist to spring forth by lifting up some water from a pre-existing source or expelled from their mouth. The mist’s thickness is controlled by the chakra kneaded into it. (20 CP to cast 10 for upkeep) ********** Water Encampment Pillar (20/CP) A defensive technique where chakra kneaded inside the body is converted into water, and then expelled from the mouth in a dense, curved torrent, effectively creating a near-instantaneous circular barricade that can be used to intercept incoming attacks. Lightning Release *Chidori : This technique channels a large amount of lightning chakrato the user's hand. The amount of chakra is so great that it becomes visible. The high concentration of electricity produces a sound reminiscent of many birds chirping, hence the name. Once the technique is completed, the user charges forward and thrusts the Chidori into the target. This produces heavy amounts of damage that is usually fatal. This technique is classified as an assassination (20 CP) Storm Release * OC Laser Gun : This is a technique developed from Hayate Yuki that mimics the Hozuki water gun technique. He forms a finger gun and fires a laser beam which accelerates at incredible speeds. The beam is one of the beams used in Storm Release: Laser Circus (20 CP) * Storm_Prison (10/Cp to make 5 to maintain) his technique can be used as an ambush or a surprise attack. It follows preset Chakra guidelnes to form a cage of storm lightning around the target. The size of this cage can be altered by the will of the person that created it. Other *+6 Stats x3 Kenjutsu 'Equipment' *(6)Chakra Conducting sword *(3)Tanto *(1)Chain *(0)Zippo Lighter *(0)Lucky Stripe Cigarettes *(0)Ezrath the Eternal Sword (5 Battles) *(0) 2 Byakugan Completed Missions S-Rank: 1 The black flag base A-Rank: 1 *Desolation of Blue Phanton B-Rank *Hunt Down the Missing Kiri Ninja **Date 3/7/13 | QP's earned: 4 | Ryo Earned: 2000 *Kan's Madness **Date 3/23/13 | QP's earned: 4 | Ryo Earned: 2000 *Sapphire **Date 5/7/13 | QP's Earned: 3 | Ryo Earned 2000 *Search for Desire **Date 5/19/13 | QP's Earned: 3 | Ryo Earned 2000 *Scythes are fun *The horseman C-Rank: 4 *Protect The Princess **Date 3/21/13 | QP's Earned: 2 | Ryo Earned: 1000 *Afterlife Battlefront **Date 3/9/13 | QP's Earned: 3 | Ryo Earned: 1000 *Ninjas vs Pirates **Date 3/3/13 | QP's Earned: 3 | Ryo Earned: 1000 *Nude Model Protection **4/3/13 | QP's Earned: 3 | Ryo Earned: 1500 *The Shogi Tournament **4/12/13 | Overseen and Recapped: 2 qp's *Midas Touch **5/6/13 | Qp's Earned: 3 | Ryo Earned: 1500 *Wow That's A Ship Load of Oranges! **5/8/13 | QP's Earned: 3 | Ryo Earned: 1000 *Mr.Zed **5/11/13 | QP's Earned: 3 | Ryo Earned: 1000 *Kimono gurrrl **5/23/13 | QP's Earned: 2 | Ryo Earned: 1000 *Frostbrand D-Rank: 3 *The Hot Springs **3/22/13 | QP's Earned 1 | Ryo Earned 500 *Gathering Herbs **3/23/13 |QP's Earned 1 | Ryo Earned 500 *The Beginning of Hayate's journey. **3/26/13 |QP's Earned 1 |Ryo Earned 500 *A Late Night Walk **3/30/13 |QP's Earned 1|Ryo Earned 500 *Land of Snow **4/15/13 | QP's Earned: 1 | Ryo Earned 500 *Cafe in Iwa **4/21/13 | QP's Earned: 1 | Ryo Earned 500 *New Power **5/5/13 | QP's Earned: 1 | Ryo Earned 500 *Inquisition Recruiting **5/6/13 | QP's Earned: 1 | Ryo Earned 500 *Fighting Ty Nara *QP's Earned: 2 | Ryo Earned 1000 *Fighting Ryo Hyuga **QP's Earned: 2 | Ryo Earned: 1000 *Meditation **5/23/13 | Qp's Earned: 1 | Ryo Earned 500 Raids: 1 *A Midnight Encounter **Date 2/20/13 | QPs Earned: 2 | Ryo Earned: 0 *Manliness **Date 4/1/13 | QP's Earned: 4 | Ryo Earned: 2000 Other: 0 Skirmish: Mayri The Faceless *2 QP | 1000 Ryo 'History and Story' Hayate grew up in Kirigakure. It is unknown who he was born to as he was found on the steps of an orphanage with a note that said his name was Hayate and that he was born 2 weeks earlier. He was accepted into the Kirigakure Ninja Academy and while he was there shattered speed records in the academy even beating some of the jounin teachers in sprints. He quickly became friends and great rivals with the ninja Allen Walker. Finding himself to enjoy the crashing waves than the solid land he purchased a house boat in which he lives. He practiced water release and became proficient with a sword in hopes to study the techniques of the one of the seven swordsmen. He other goal is to join the ANBU and become captain. Maybe even one day he would be able to master all of the swords like the legendary Mangetsu Hozuki and become the "Third Coming of the Demon". In a fight with the Cloaked Figure Hayate lost an eye. He later encountered Fang Spidugan who he was given a mission to kill. He killed Fang and has now used one of his byakugans to replace his lost eye. He has recently met up with the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist in Iwagakure during one of their annual and has been accepted as one of their apprentices along with Allen Walker and Kai Senchi. He found a normal eye while on a journey that matches his own so he has replaced his Byakugan and has it on him incase there is a buyer if not he may donate it. Realizing he would be better used training the future generation Hayate shifted to teaching the next generation of Kenjutus users. He gave up the twin swords and instead took apprentices and prepared the new elite of Kiri. Ryo Earned: 37500 Expenses: 2300 *Zippo Lighter 300 *(3)Lottery Ticket 500 *(2)Lottery Ticket 250 *Free 1000 for Naf mess up Current: 35200 Quest Points Earned: 72 Spent: 72 Banked: 0 Trivia *'Blood Type:' O- *Voted Handsomenest Hunter-nin Pair 2013 with Allen Walker *Favorite Ramen is Chicken *Bench: 206 Squat:365 Dead: 400 Category:Character Category:Kirigakure